


【非指定性用户手册 001】

by Agaki



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 傻狗能吃是福
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agaki/pseuds/Agaki
Summary: 關於御子和他的忍者之間的一些小故事。這次是關於吃。
Relationships: Kuro | The Divine Heir/Sekiro | Wolf
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【非指定性用户手册 001】

*需在家长陪伴下谨慎观看*

话说自从狼醒来以后，这伤势也是越发加重，倒不是药水葫芦功效不好，他也每天有喝，奈何这敌人越来越强大，狼每次都是侥幸捡回一条命。好几次他满身是血，还是永真把他背回楼上静养的。

“真是麻烦你了..."九郎满是歉意地向对方点头，目光却望着永真外套上的丝丝血迹，”无妨，九郎大人多虑了，我们行医多年，这点血污是有办法应对的。“永真把忍者放下后，一点大气也没喘，这次也是轻轻行礼以后从木门退出了，”一会儿我把药端来，还请这段时间九郎大人多多照看一下...怕狼大人还有什么想说的话。“  
”好，谢谢你了。”

永真走后，九郎端详着忍者限入昏迷的面孔，苍白的脸色是失血的表现，而两鬓的白斑又是诅咒留下的痕迹。九郎忍不住伸手覆上脸颊两侧，想着这时的他无论如何也不会有所动作。  
“就当是你的奖赏好了。”九郎想

过了三日，忍者的身体有所好转，虽然还不至于剧烈运动（比如出门杀个巡逻兵），但是用用忍术或者潜伏在大梁上还是没问题的。看着狼那依旧苍白的面容，九郎越发担心是不是有隐疾还未痊愈，自己也往永真那里跑了好几次。  
“您多虑了，虽然狼大人前几日身受重伤，不过他体质特别，恢复能力胜于常人，我的医术也只是帮助恢复而已。”永真放下了手里的医书，对着九郎恭恭敬敬地解释道：“请您明白，能从那样的战场上捡回一条命的，早已不是常人——还请您珍惜这难得的机会吧。”

话音刚落，两人便同时听到了啪嗒一声——说忍者，忍者就到。“主人。”狼低头半跪着，花白发梢因为从刚才的跳落而微微摇摆着。  
“...你应该静养才对，狼。”九郎有些吃惊，难道刚才的对话被狼全部听到了？  
“属下..醒了。”忍者木讷又直接，他醒来第一件事就是发现自己起床晚了；打开隔壁房间，结果御子大人也不在，“您不在书房...属下担心..."他把头放得更低了。  
这时永真急忙解释：”九郎大人有事问我，让狼大人担忧了。“她做了个请的手势：”时候也不早了，还请九郎大人就此回城吧，事发突然，这里也没准备足够的膳食，还请两位海涵。”  
九郎挥了挥手，“那，打扰了。”他伸手拍了拍忍者，“狼，该走了。”

两人依旧走的密道。虽说来时狼已经把周围敌人清了个七七八八，但九郎还是坚持要走黝黑深邃的密道，“其他的事，等你痊愈了再说。”狼不放心，让主人走在后面，自己则举着火把。  
“脚下湿滑，还请您多加小心。”  
"狼？“黑暗中的无限可能性让就让鼓起勇气问出了口，”这几日你受苦了，有什么想吃的吗?"  
狼愣住，差点停下脚步，还好九郎一直刻意和他保持距离：“大人的牡丹饼，属下...很喜欢吃。”  
“没有其他的了？”密道里潮湿无比，长年呆在室内的九郎自然不习惯这种湿度，加上他的忍者总是支支吾吾，让他心生烦躁——但是这样的独处时间又去哪里找呢？九郎试着深呼吸，希望抚平那一点躁动。  
走到门口，九郎等着忍者推开旋转门，不料对方只是沉默着。  
”还请大人不要多为属下考虑，您的好意属下无福消受....“这番话说得绝情，伴随着开门那一刹那的白光闪现，九郎又觉得自己没听到忍者说过这些——  
醒来已是第二天早晨，九郎疑惑地坐起身来，发现忍者已等候多时：”这时...怎么了？“  
忍者依旧跪坐着：“昨日您太累了，想必是密道冗长所致，下次还请属下背负您吧。”  
“嗯...”记忆慢慢清晰，九郎又想起了昨天的那个问题。  
“狼啊，中午麻烦留下，和我一起用膳吧。“小小的主人毫不保留地说出了自己的想法，既然狼不便回答，那这一切就由他做主了罢。  
”这..恐怕不妥。“狼的双手老老实实呆在洁白的被褥旁，似乎有所动作。  
大清早被这么一拒绝，九郎有些不爽，不过好在他才醒，被当作起床气也很正常。  
“你呆在房间里不怕吵醒我吗？”他装作恼怒地直起身来，试图和跪着的忍者一样高。对方像是认错一样突然趴在了被褥上，在平日可是大不敬，可惜这时狼也管不了那么多了：“属下暨越。还请九郎大人原谅——“  
”作为惩罚，你留下来一起用餐。“，九郎总算从被褥中站起来，”好了，我得更衣了。“  
”是。“忍者离开房间的时候还在纳闷，九郎大人可是自己醒来的，怎么就成了他的错误呢？难道是自己早晨没吃饱，肚子发出了不和谐声音导致的？

第二天，狼把来龙去脉详细告诉了永真小姐，期待对方解答自己的疑惑。不料药师小姐捂着嘴说：”狼大人...昨日可是吃饱了?"  
“饱了，相当饱。”狼面无表情地点头，甚至有些太过了。  
“那我想九郎大人的愿望也就达成了。”永真小姐双手合十，“我还有事，先退下了。”  
永真走后，狼站在原地想了一会儿，也没能揣摩对方的意思。  
——不过昨日的拉面寿司烤鱼味增汤茶泡饭真好吃啊。

**Author's Note:**

> 傻狗能吃是福。  
> 其實還想寫吃下去以後狼昏睡的樣子，畢竟都是碳水化合物（要減肥的朋友麻煩避開）。  
> 茶泡飯肯定有，相傳還是給竹千代小朋友吃的。


End file.
